Aish, Jinjja!
by 4 BabYunJae InNOcent
Summary: Humor fic - Oneshoot Perang news antara 2PB (Pantat Botol - Kim Jaejoong) (Pantat Bebek - Kim Junsu) melawan 2 evil sekolahan. Dilema Kyu antara IMIN dan UMIN. Serta HORROR love YunJae.


Title:** Aish, Jinjja! **

** Author: SHIN **

**Main Cast: Setelah membaca kalian akan tahu sendiri(!)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Typo(s),Humor ancur, Comedy tak berbentuk **

**Rate: Semua golongan(?) **

** Length: Oneshoot**

**Warning: BOYS LOVE! Male x Male! Pedang vs Pedang!**  
**Yang suka angkat tangan, yang kaga suka angkat kaki!**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

"HIYAAAAA...! Apa-apaan ini?" Seorang namja dengan kostum sapi menjerit heboh tiba- tiba.. Matanya melotot melihat benda yang di pegang kedua tangan imutnya... Giginya bergemerutuk kriet-kriet.

"YA! Kim Junsu...hentikan lengkingan suara dolphin kejepit pintumu..Kau mau merobohkan gedung sekolah eoh? Aish... Tak sadarkah kau suaramu itu dapat di ukur dengan skala ritcher!"  
Tapi namja yang di panggil Kim Junsu itu seolah tidak mendengar sama sekali protesan orang di belakangnya..  
Mari kita lihat benda apa yang di pegang oleh seorang Kim Junsu?

**Hot News:**  
**"Pantat Bebek VS Pantat Botol"**

Seoul 27 februari 2012,  
Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa 2PB di sekolah kita[red: SHINKI INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL] yaitu Kim Junsu si centil Pantat Bebek dan Kim Jaejoong si culun berkacamata Pantat Botol adalah 2 Kim bersaudara yang memiliki wajah cantik dan imut- imut selain itu, kita semua tahu bahwa Prince Cassanova cap Jidat Shinki School a.k.a Park Yoochun semakin hari kelakuannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sang Prince cap Jidat selalu gonta ganti yeoja seperti gonta-ganti kolor, 1 hari 1x.  
Ckckck, aigo~~  
Oleh karena itu, kami dua orang pemuda tertampan se Korea Selatan: Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang mana kami memiliki otak jenius akan melakukan eksperimen dalam rangka pengubahan 3 makhluk.  
Kami berdua akan mempermak si Culun,mengajari si Centil,dan mentobatkan si Jidat. Bagi seluruh siswa yang tertarik dengan ide kami harap segera menghubungi markas duo pemuda tertampan dengan catatan harus membawa:  
- makanan terlezat,termahal,dan terbanyak.  
- game keluaran paling baru,paling berkelas dan paling berduit.  
(writer by: Duet evil)

"SHIM CHANGMIN! CHO KYUHYUN! KU MUTILASI KALIAN!"

PRAK

BRUK

CTAR CTAR

JDER

~~~~~~~~~~

"Omona?! Aku tidak menyangka Kyu ternyata pendukung kita sebanyak ini." Changmin menatap penuh nafsu tumpukan makanan segala jenis yang banyaknya hampir memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut, ruangan khusus bagi anggota ekskul Shinki Magazine dengan ketua Shim Changmin dan wakilnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aish... Ini sih jatah makan orang sekampung Minie-ah! Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua makanan ini tanpa sempat keburu bulukan? Aku yang normal bakal butuh waktu setahun buat menggasak ini makanan!" Kyuhyun merasa ngeri sendiri dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.  
Bagaimana tidak,pagi ini dia dengan partner sesama spesies,selevel,setingkat,seperguruan,sengaja datang pagi-pagi buta ke sekolah yang bahkan gerbangnya masih tergembok sampai di bela-bela manjat pagar setinggi 3 meter saking penasarannya dengan keadaan markas per'evil'an mereka setelah majalah sekolah yang terbit kemarin memuat artikel khusus,pribadi garapan sepasang laki-laki diatas normal.

Bahkan tadi malam dia yang kalau tidur menyerupai kuda nil (?) Tidak sempat memejamkan matanya sama sekali.  
Gulang-guling diatas rajangnya persis seperti ikan di dalam wajan ketika ummanya sedang menggoreng takut gosong.

Dan fatalnya Kyuhyun sampai lupa akan rutinitasnya yaitu menelpon sepanjang malam sampai ketiduran sampai kuping ngebul sang namja chingu si kelinci pink Lee Sungmin.  
Alhasil,Jam 3 pagi tadi dia mendapat mail dari si bunny yang isinya menolak memberi jatah 30 hari 30 malam.  
Tapi ternyata pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia mengingat tadi ketika dia dan changmin baru membuka pintu ruang markasnya langsung disambut hantaman aneka makanan dan game yang menggunung..semua benda itu bisa mengubur dua namja tersebut sakit banyaknya.

"Kyu liat deh ini sepertinya sebuah game,tapi di dalam kotaknya ada sepucuk surat! Apakah ini yeoja penggemarmu? Jangan-jangan ini surat cinta!"

DUAK

Changmin melempar dus berukuran lumayan itu dan dengan mulusnya mentok di jidat soulmatenya.

"YA! Sakit pabbo! Aish apa ini?" Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas dari amplop berwarna biru itu.

***  
To: Kyunie

Wuahahahahaha (Sebelumnya ijikankan dulu aku guling di aspal jalanan depan sekolahan)  
Aigo~~  
aku ngakak baca ide briliant kalian.  
Aku mendukung 101% Ini aku berikan game spesial buat dongsaengku tercinta..seharusnya game ini keluaran taun depan,tapi demi kau,aku langsung memesan kilat ekspres kepada presdir di perusahaan Shipper yang membuatnya. Kau tau peribahasa sambil menyelam minum air? Yapz inilah dia. Sambil main game sambil ngeyadong! But,berhubung kau masih di bawah umur,jadi aku tidak mungkin menyesatkanmu.  
Tenang saja,game ini hanya berisi duel GAJAH vs BERUANG. yah kau tau sendiri lah arti duel disini! Nanti sang winer akan menjadi Seme-nya(coz dua hewan ini sama-sama jantan) kau coba saja lah! Di jamin tidak akan membosankan. Itung-itung sekalian belajar biologi perihal anatomi binatang,otte?! Pokoknya aku tunggu hasil eksperimen kalian,meng make over 2Kim2PB dan playboy jidat cap meja ringsek itu! kalau sampai gagal aku akan menyuruh duo prince evil kita kencing sambil berdiri dari atas Namsan Tower!  
Arasseo?!

Salam yadong,  
~si tampan Lee Hyuk Jae~

.

.

Sementara itu,

Hhh~~~  
Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sepanjang panjangnya. Bibir cherry-nya mengerucut, mata bulat beningnya mentatap jengah pada majalah sekolah keluaran terbaru yang dengan anggung tergeletak manis diatas mejanya. Pikirannya berseliweran, apa salah dan dosa yang dikandung si badan? Sekalinya nongol di isi majalah sekolahan tersolid malah menjadi model news beginian. Sisi gelap dalam dirinya rasanya pengen nelan idup-idup dua setan penulis artikel tersebut, tapi sisi lain mewanti-wanti untuk apa mengurus hal seperti itu? Setan di balas setan nanti jadi apa(?)

.

.

GEDUBRAK

"Chagi-ah gwenchana?"

Yoochun bangkit berdiri dari lantai. Pasalnya dia jatuh merosot dari kursi yang didudukinya. Namja playboy itu menatap horror pada lima orang siswi yang sedang berkasak-kusuk ria tidak jauh dari meja tempatnya memesan makanan di kantin itu. Matanya menangkat kelima siswi tersebut tengah asik membolak- balik sebuah buku. Ah,salah.  
MAJALAH!

"Baby waeyo?" Merasa terabaikan,seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya bertanya lagi kepada sang kekasih.

"A..An...Ani...Ani!" .

.

"Demi apapun aku pastikan dua setan idiot akan menangis meraung-raung!"

Junsu berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya komat-kamit tak ada henti mengutuki duo bocah setan yang di julukinya. Dipandangi sekali lagi tulisan rapi di buku catatannya. Dan smirk iblis terukir di wajah manisnya.

.

.  
Beberapa hari kemudian

***  
The most popular hot news:  
UMIN vs IMIN

Seoul,5 maret 2012 Shinki magazine special artikel  
Writer: Kim 'centil' Junsu the Dolphin cute

Seluruh siswa dan siswa di sekolah ter'elit se Korea Selatan pasti tidak akan asing lagi dengan dua nama ini:  
"Shim 'iblis' Changmin & Cho 'setan' Kyuhyun" yang katanya sih katanya adalah dua pemuda ter-ter'an (?) ter- apadah. Fakta bahwa dua pemuda ini di cap sebagai sepasang sandal jepit yang artinya tidak akan afdol tanpa salah satu diantaranya saling melengkapi. Tapi tahukah kalian kalau ternyata kedekatan keduanya ada udang di balik panci (?) Dua remaja tampan ini, [menurut orang loh bukan menurut aku] diam-diam menyembunyikan skandal mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan DILEMA Cho Kyuhyun?!  
wait, Kalian pasti heran kenapa si setan yang satu ini bisa dilema?  
Oke, Answer:  
Karena Cho Kyuhyun mendapat dua peran sekaligus,yaitu MENJADI UKE-NYA SHIM CHANGMIN DAN SEME-NYA LEE SUNGMIN DALAM WAKTU BERSAMAAN!  
Tidak percaya?  
Perlu bukti?  
KyuMin kah?  
MinKyu kah?  
Kembali ke tujuan awal, Jadi pasalnya sekarang salah satu prince evil kita sedang galau segalau galaunya galau (?) Dua minnie kesayangannya IMIN dan UMIN minta menikah muda saat lulus sekolah nanti. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Memilih menjadi uke atau seme? [silahkan voting suara] Tapi semuanya kembali lagi,Hanya Tuhan,Kyu,dan author yang tau.  
Yang jelas kalian pasti mengerti kan bagaimana merananya poor evil kita? Aish, Aku pernah menduga mereka pernah melakukan threesom,  
Umin di depan Imin di belakang Kyu di gencet!  
Benar-benar sulit di imajinasikan!  
Wajar saja kalau kalian kaget perihal news ini,atau mungkin sangsi untuk mempercayai kebenarannya. Yah tahu sendiri lah dua bintang utama dalam artikel ini adalah pengelola langsung majalah kesayangan kita. So,mereka pintar menutupi skandal. Menyaring segala bentuk berita yang mengarah kepada keduanya. Aku bahkan sudah yakin,begitu news ini terbit mereka berdua akan menyangkal mati-matian atau mungkin menyobek- nyobek,menginjak,memelintir,membanting lalu membakar seluruh majalah edisi kali ini dengan semburan api sang iblis. Ah yeah,kalian harus tahu kenapa aku bisa ikut menyelip mempublikasikan artikel ini adalah karena aku menyogok si polos Kim Ryewook salah satu anggota di ekskul Shinki Magazine dengan delapan set peralatan masak lengkap sepanci,sewajan,segayung,seember,sebaskom plus dua puluh tiga buku resep masakan lima benua.  
Kiss bye for my beloved readers And, Salam jari tengah buat 2evil.

.

.

Other side

Seorang laki-laki tua bangka,pikun,bau tanah,beruban,botak setengah berjalan tergogoh-pogoh mensejajari langkah kaki keriputnya dengan seorang pemuda tampan,bermata musang,berbibir seksi,berperawakan manly.

"Tuan..hos..bisah..hos..hos..lebihh lambath..seh..dih..kith..jalannyah?" Dengan nafasnya yang mirip menghadap sang malaikat maut, laki-laki tua itu memohon kepada sang namja tampan.

"Ah,mianhae Lee SooMan-sshi aku terlalu bersemangat untuk segera sampai ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Kau tau SooMan-shii? Waktu adalah UANG! Dan sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih pindah ke sekolah ini" Yunho mengulum senyum simpul. Dipandangi tukang kebun sekolahan di depannya itu. Dia harus berterima kasih kepada kakek tua ini karena mau mengantarkannya mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Yeah,bagi Yunho yang menjadi murid baru hari ini dia memang belum tahu menahu dengan tempatnya sekarang. Bahkan mungkin dia juga lupa banyak tempat di korea setelah 5 tahun tinggal di Jepang. Dan sekarang dia telah kembali ke negara asalnya tercinta. Karena suatu hal yang menuntutnya untuk segera meninggalkan Jepang. Meninggalkan kehidupan terdahulunya. Meninggalkan luka menganga yang dia pun tidak tahu akan adalah obat penawarnya.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shinki International Senior High School adalah sekolah rintisan para pengusaha kaya yang menjadi donatur tetap dalam penatalaksanaannya. SMA ini bertaraf Internasional yang memiliki sistem pembelajaran menyerupai Universitas. Di dalam sekolah ini ada 3 pembagian Jurusan yang akan di ambil para siswa-siswinya sesuai bakat,minat,dan ukuran otak masing-masing!

① Kelas 1-3 Sains [A+] dan [A-]

Dimana kelas ini terkenal dengan manusia-manusia muda generasi penerus Korea selatan yang memiliki kecerdasan setaraf alien (?).

[A+] adalah kelas khusus yang mengarahkan materi pembelajaran: Perakitan bom,Nuklir,Radioaktif,Pengidentifikasian senyawa-senyawa kimia,dan berbagai Percobaan eksperimen dalam bidang ilmiah. Yang mana Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun termasuk 2 warga yang berhabitat(?) didalam kelas ini/A+.

[A-] Kelas ini adalah kelas medium yang yang berbanding terbalik dengan kelas A+. Kelas ini mengajarkan bahasan:  
-Pertanian (pencangkulan,penggemburan tanah,cara tanam benih bibit unggul,pembasmian wereng? ,metode panen praktis,dan pemasaran).  
-Perkebunan (lahan&ladang) dan  
-Pertambakan/Perikanan Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu siswa di kelas ini.

② Kelas 1-3 Sosial [B+] dan [B-]

Kelas ini berpenghuni remaja- remaja labil yang memiliki pemikiran yang mengarah kepada hubungan timbal-balik antar manusia.

[B+] adalah kelas yang menggembleng pendidikan: Manajemen bisinis,Strategi Pemasaran,Pengelolaan saham,dan Perusahaan. Kim Jaejoong si pantat botol adalah anak kelas ini.

[B-] merupakan kelas yang berisikan pelajaran-pelajaran:  
-Hukum dalam tantanan masyarakat,  
-klasifikasi strata sosial,  
-Antropologi Serta,  
-integrasi dan diferensiasi sosial King of Yadong Lee Hyukjae berada di kelas ini.

③ Kelas 1-3 Sastra [C+] dan [C-]

Adalah ruangan-ruangan penuh yang berisi anak-anak yang sedang mendalami ilmu bahasa dan pengolahan kata plus aspek- aspek seni serta kebudayaan mancanegara.

[C+] Adalah kelas dengan materi: Sastra Korea, Sastra Jepang, Sastra Prancis, Sastra Cina, dan semua Kesusastraan yang mencakup hampir di seluruh penjuru dunia. Siswa dalam kelas ini adalah sang perayu ulung Park Yoochun Mr. Cassanova.

[C-] Pembelajaran dalam kelas ini menggaris bawahi:  
-Apresiasi Seni Klasik dan Seni Modern  
-Seni Musik  
-Seni Rupa  
-Drama/Teater  
-Tari & pertunjukan yang mengedepankan dalam aspek budaya Kim Junsu memilih kelas ini.  
#Sumpah demi ranjang(?) Yunjae author ngarang aku anak IPS waktu SMA! Mian kalau ada kata yang salah#

.

.  
. At room Kelas 3 Sosial [B+]

DUAK DUAK DUAK

"Berisik~~~!"

Sing

Seketika semua murid bungkam mendapati pekikan sang guru sambil menendang-nendang papan tulis (?) dengan gaya salto.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jung Yunho imnida!" Seorang namja muda,murid baru penuh pesona yang sedari tadi mengekor sang guru memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyaa tampan~~"

"Alamak gantengnya~~"

"Matanya~~"

"Hidungnya~~"

"Bibirnya~~"

"Badannya~~"

"BERISIK~~!"

Sing

Kelas kembali hening seketika. Karena lengkingan kedua Songsaenim.

"Kau boleh memilih tempat dudukmu Jung.. Banyak bangku yang masih kosong disini"

"Ne.. Kamsahamnida!" Gigi gingsul Yunho menyembul dalam senyum menawannya. Diedarkan sepasang mata musang yang membingkai iris berwarna cokelat itu.

DEG

Pandangannya terhenti begitu menangkap sepasang mata bulat jernih beriris hitam. Meskipun keindahan jendela hati itu tertutup ketebalan bercenti- centi kaca bening yang menutupi bukan sebagian lagi,tapi hampir seluruh permukaan wajah cantik itu, Namun Yunho dapat menangkap dengan kentara daya pikat yang menguar dari sang pemilik.

WUSSSH

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Yunho sekarang berada tepat di hadapan si cantik. Lain dengan Yunho, Lain dengan si cantik itu, jika si cantik memandang heran kepada Yunho tapi Yunho menatap penuh nafsu(?) Kepada si cantik. Yunho melirik sekilas pada tag name yang terjahit rapi di kemeja putih seragam si cantik tersebut.

"Hai pretty boy.. Kim Jaejoong,please be my love,baby~~~"

Sing

"..."

"..."

"..."

GEDUBRAK

Dua puluh tiga siswa-siswi di kelas itu terjengkang dari kursi yang di dudukinya masing-masing. Bahkan Songsaenim yang baru saja meletakan bokongnya di atas kursi guru,terjungkal dengan sadisnya.

"IGE MWOYA?"

**END**

**/Pundung -,-v/**

**Kabur sebelum disepak.**


End file.
